Family
by xcheesexwafflesx
Summary: After a fight with the sisters, Chris gets a surprise visit from his cousin Patience who has terrible news, and some of his nightmares are brought to life. Summary sucks I know, but stroy better. Rated T just in case. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story takes place after 'Prince Charmed'. This just sort of popped into my head one day. After a fight with the sisters, Chris is surprised with a visit from the future which leads to a whole set of new problems. This sort of a Chris revelation but I just had to do it. Please R&R! Enjoy!  
**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!_**

* * *

It was pitch black out. No moonlight; no light from the stars; the stars and moon were covered by clouds; no light whatsoever. Not even on the streets or coming from the houses. And there was dead silence in all of the houses. That was unusual on a street with many houses on it and were supposed to be filled with kids running around and playing. But there were no kids playing in the houses. There weren't even any people in any of the houses. People were forbidden to live on the same street as the Manor. So all of the houses were empty; no evidence of people on the street such as cars or gardens or other things like that.

If there was anybody out on the street; they would've seen blue and white orbs floating into the Manor. The orbs stuck out like sore thumbs against the blackness of the sky. The orbs finally floated into the pitch black manor. Once safely in the foyer of the Manor, the orbs formed into people; two boys and two girls. The tallest of the group, a boy who looked to be of 19 years of age, had midnight black hair and beautiful clear brown eyes. The next tallest, a girl who was about 16 years of age, had gray eyes and ink black hair. The two smallest, a boy and a girl who looked to be about 10 years old, were identical; both had jet black hair and light hazel eyes.

The oldest boy and the two youngest looked as if they could have been siblings while the girl looked as if she was their cousin. The oldest boy looked to be the leader of the group by the way he held and carried himself. The young man stepped forward; out into the middle of the hall and in front of the group.

He could remember everything that had happened in the Manor up until the day him, his siblings, and cousins had left. And he would never forget that day. The scar across his eye would make sure of that. He turned his head to the left; to peer into the living room. It was empty. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had been hoping that it would be empty. He turned halfway to tell his family in sign language to stay there while he checked out the rest of the first floor. They nodded silently; they could see him perfectly in the darkness. Months of living in darkness had improved their eyesight greatly.

He nodded back and then turned around again and walked silently down the hall. Once he reached the stairs he turned his head to look up the stairs to find them deserted. He bent to look at the dust on one of the stairs. He expected the dirt to be undisturbed; as it would've been in the few weeks it had to settle since the museum closed because of the recent event. But it wasn't; the dust had been recently disturbed and it was unsettled, as if someone or a few people had been in a rush going up and down the stairs.

He stood back up and hurried on quietly through the rest of the first floor, a bit of urgency in his step. He was relieved to find the whole first floor empty. He hurried back to his anxiously waiting family. He explained the plan to them again in hurried and hushed tones.

"Okay, you know what's going to happen tonight. All we're trying to do is to get to the book and get to the past. We don't want to be found by him or any of his demons, and we're certainly trying not to get to killed. Understood?" he finished as he stared at all of them.

"Yes, Tyler," the older girl answered for herself and her cousins. He nodded his approval and was about to turn back around to lead the way towards the stairs until he noticed a timid little hand rising into the air.

"What is it Patience?" he asked his younger sister. Patience lowered her hand and looked shyly down at the floor. She hated it when everybody stared at her or attention was drawn to her.

"What if he does find us?" she asked timidly. She could feel her older brother's eyes boring into the top of her head. If she looked up she knew she would see sympathy and pity in his eyes. Sympathy for all that the four of them had been through and pity for making her do this; in other words that meant weakness to her. She didn't want him to see her as weak. She admired her older brother, she looked up to him. She also wanted him to be proud of her.

"Don't worry, Patien, everything will be okay," she heard a voice say. She looked over at her twin. He was smiling at her. His hazel eyes were full of laughter; she loved that about him, how his eyes were full of life and laughter.

"Thanks, Paul," she said to her twin. She then finally looked away from her twin and at her older brother. Tyler wasn't looking at her with sadness or pity in his eyes; he was looking at her with pride in his eyes and he was smiling. Unhidden pride in his eyes. She immediately blushed under his gaze. For some reason, she had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. It wasn't that she doubted Tyler's plan; it was just that she felt as if something was going to happen, something bad. She shook her head and brushed the feeling off as nerves.

She looked back up at her brother; who had turned around again and was facing straight ahead. Her cousin had taken a step closer to him and stood right behind him. The two of them looked like twins standing next to each other; except Tyler had brown eyes and her cousin had gray eyes. She smiled as she watched her brother and cousin. Her eyes swiveled to the side to look at her twin; Paul had taken a step right behind their cousin. She looked straight again and her smile disappeared as she walked up next to her brother.

"Ready Mel?" Patience heard her brother ask.

"Ready," she heard her cousin reply. Tyler sighed and began to walk forward. Mel was just a step behind him; her beautiful long black hair pulled back. Patience and Paul were just about two steps behind her. Tyler's stride was slow-paced and confident. Although he showed more confidence than he actually felt. He was hoping-no, praying-that this plan was going to work. He wasn't sure what was going to happen until they carried the plan out; which was to get to the past safe and sound. He had taken everything that could happen in consideration; but something could still happen. He breathed a silent sigh and continued down the hall slowly.

The group of four were being cautious; very cautious. But apparently that wasn't enough. As they were nearing the stairs; Patience was looking around; marveling over the fact that the Manor looked so much different from the last time she was here, when she heard Mel shout, "Tyler, down!"

In an instant Tyler was on the floor, right when a dark lighter arrow flew right over his head, and embedded itself in the wall right behind them. Patience stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at her older brother and cousin. Tyler was still on the ground; waiting for the all-clear that would tell him he could get up. Paul had stopped where he was walking as well and waited for an order from his brother.

Before anyone of the four kids had a chance to do anything, they heard noises on all sides of them; demons were shimmering in and dark lighters were dark-orbing and warlocks were blinking in. There were looks of utter surprise on Paul's, Patience's, and Melinda's faces. As Tyler stood up, there was a look of surprise on his face but not as serious. He sort of figured that this kind of thing would happen. He just wasn't expecting it to happen as soon as they got there.

Especially with so many dark lighters there, there were like ten of them. And that was a serious problem. Especially when he and his siblings were half white lighters and the only thing that could kill a white lighter was a dark lighter arrow.

Tyler quickly looked around and evaluated their situation. They were surrounded on all sides by demons, dark lighters, and warlocks. He estimated that there were about eight demons, nine warlocks, and ten dark lighters. That wasn't good at all. Even though that seemed like impossible odds, Tyler knew that they could probably win but there was no way that they would be able to get out of it in one piece. And he was sure that there was going to be more in the rest of the house. He knew that they were going to have to be careful if they wanted to survive this. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Well, then; shall we get started?" he said casually as he stood there. Then the fight really started after he said that. The four of them split up to take on the many different evil beings that were there. But, as always, Paul and Patience were fighting side-by-side. Tyler shot straight forward to take on the group right in front of him. Mel focused her attention on the group that was to the right of her while Paul and Patience took on the group behind them.

Patience couldn't believe what was going on. It was supposed to be a simple get- to-the-book-and-then-get-to-the-past plan. As far as she knew, they weren't supposed to run into demons, dark lighters, and warlocks. But then again Tyler did say that there was a chance of that happening. Patience just hoped that they could get out of there safely.

She could feel her twin beside her; giving his best to defeat the two demons that had focused their attention on him. She could hear grunts and yells of pain from a few demons that had been killed by either Tyler or Mel; she couldn't tell which. While she was fighting a warlock a fireball came out of nowhere and nearly hit her. She yelped with surprise and turned around to look at Tyler who was fighting off a warlock while trying to dodge a dark lighter's arrows. "Be careful Tyler!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry Patience!" he shouted back at her. He had accidentally fired a fireball and it had almost hit her. An arrow flew past a hair's breath from Patience and luckily didn't hit her. She turned around to fight the dark lighter who had fired the arrow. While she was fighting; she thought about how Tyler had gotten the ability to shoot fireballs, which was usually a demon's power.

She didn't know how it happened considering she hadn't been born yet at the time. But she had been told the story a hundred times before. She had been told that when Tyler was around the age of four or five, he had been kidnapped by demons and had been forced to drink demon blood. And when he had been saved by his mother and aunts; they had discovered that he could shoot fireballs.

An arrow came dangerously close and Patience shook her head to clear her mind and focus her attention on the fight. For a while; it appeared that the four kids had the upper hand of the fight. And they did; they had managed to vanquish all of the demons, more than half of the warlocks; and more than three quarters of the dark lighters. Sure they all had some bruises and scratches but none of then seriously wounded.

Patience paused in the fighting to take in the condition of their situation. She was happy to see that her brothers and cousin were okay. Neither of her brothers had gotten hit by dark lighter arrows and Mel didn't have any gaping holes in her from athames or other attacks. She smiled when she was sure that they were going to win this fight and they were all going to be okay. But then she witnessed something that made the smile on her face disappear and her hazel eyes widen and what she witnessed would change her life forever.

As Tyler was just about to vanquish a still standing warlock; one of the few remaining dark lighters had gotten a poisonous arrow ready and fired it at the young white lighter's heart. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion to Patience. The sound of the arrow coming towards him had caught Tyler's attention and he looked over to see the arrow coming towards him. He dropped to the floor just in time. The arrow sailed straight over him and embedded itself in the person who was standing just a few feet behind Tyler. That's what made Patience gasp with horror.

For standing right behind Tyler was Paul. The young boy had just turned around after vanquishing a warlock. He didn't have time to move out of the way as his hazel eyes widened in shocked horror. The arrow embedded itself deep in his chest; piercing his heart. He was dead instantly. As he fell to the ground Patience screamed in anguish. As she ran over to him; Tyler jumped up from his place on the ground and formed a fireball and threw it at the dark lighter who had fired the arrow.

He turned around quickly to find his sister and cousin gathering around the body of his dead younger brother. He rushed over quickly to find both his sister and cousin were messes. Patience had tears streaming down her face. While Mel had tears in her eyes but she was trying hard to not let them fall; and was failing miserably. He looked back at the body of his younger brother.

It felt as if there was a gaping hole in his heart. As if a large piece of his soul had been taken away. He blamed himself for what had happened. He should never have brought Paul here, or Patience for that matter. He could feel tears start to surface. Before they could begin to fall, he stood up and wiped his eyes clean of moisture. And a mask fell over his face, clearing his face of all emotion.

He had to be strong for his sister and cousin. He couldn't let anything happen to them. He had let Paul down; he was not going to let Patience or Melinda down. He was going to make sure that at least one of them made it to the past, because he had a feeling that all three of them might not make it. He took a couple of paces backwards; giving himself a minute to compose himself.

"We-," he started but then stopped, he wasn't surprised that his voice sounded dry and croaky and was about to crack. He cleared his throat and started, this time his voice was strong. "We have to continue. Paul would want us to get to the past. So we have to get going you guys."

He had been looking down when he said this; trying to get rid of the tear tracks left on his cheeks. Now he looked back up to see both of them staring at him. Melinda still had tears in her eyes and tracks going down her face but she nodded, agreeing with Tyler. But Patience was a completely different case.

She as well had tears in hers which had spilled over and were falling noiselessly down her face in streams. But she was staring at her older brother as if she couldn't believe what he had just said. And she couldn't believe it; no, she _refused _to believe it. Her twin had just been killed. And Tyler wanted to _continue_. Didn't he want to orb over to Wyatt's hideout and kill him? Patience knew that she wasn't thinking rationally and that Tyler was right, but she wasn't even sure she wanted to continue. She wanted to stop and grieve for her brother.

He had been her brother. He was more than that, he was her friend. He was the only one who had ever been there for her. He was her protector, even though she voiced her distaste about that time and time again, he had still always been there for her. They were unbelievably close and now that Paul was gone, Patience could start to feel her heart falling to her pieces. She could also start to feel what little innocence she had left start to fade away. She had lost most of her innocence a long time ago. But then she remembered, even though he had seen such horrors that most people would never see, Paul always held onto his innocence, no matter what. His innocence never left him even after he gave up on trying to hold it intact. Patience was not going to let it leave her either.

Even though she sent him death glares, she stood up and nodded and walked over to stand next to Tyler. Mel just sat there, marveling at the fact that the two of them could just get past their brother's death like that. Well, she suspected that it had more to do with Tyler's impatience to get out of there and Patience's uneasiness of standing in the manor, the place where her family had been killed. And Mel was right, at least about Tyler.

Tyler took a deep breath and began to lead the way to the stairs. He was careful to walk slowly and quietly. He didn't want to alert demons to their presence. That would just give them a whole lot of trouble that they so did not want.

As he descended the stairs, Tyler stopped and crinkled his brows as he was trying to decide something. Then his face relaxed and he quickly formed a fireball in his right hand. Mel and Patience quickly stopped where they were and looked at Tyler uncertainly. Neither of them weren't sure what to say, or if they should even say anything. They all fell silent and the only sound was the fireball crackling lightly. Mel was the first to break the silence. "Um, Ty… what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Tyler asked distractedly and turned his head to look at his cousin over his shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment and then it occurred to him what she meant. "Oh, just don't want anymore surprises, if you know what I mean," he answered a question and looked forward again.

"Yeah, I can see that," she replied. At her brother's words, an image of Paul's lifeless body flashed unbidden before Patience's mind's eye. She quickly dismissed it and followed her brother and cousin as they continued forward.

They were getting closer to the attic stairway now. _So far so good, I guess,_ Tyler thought as he continued walking. The only demons they had run into so far were the ones in the foyer. When the demons had attacked, he thought that somehow he had known they were there. But now he wasn't so sure. Maybe those demons were just patrol demons, to make sure that nobody broke in and stole something? Both options had fifty percent of being right each. And Tyler just didn't like those odds. He never liked odds where they were half and half.

They were just a few steps away now. And now he was learning more to the patrol option happily. They were getting closer to the attic, and closer to their objective. Tyler was about to distinguish the fireball when he heard something. It sounded like scratching. He stopped walking, surprising the girls, and listened closely. Now he was sure, there was scratching somewhere near his right.

Turning sharply to the right, he raised his hand to send the fireball flying but stopped when he saw it was just a mouse. When he turned suddenly like that, it scared Mel half to death and she had jumped at least a foot in the air and was now glaring at her cousin. Patience was too shaken to do anything but still managed to half-glare at her brother.

Tyler put out the fireball and gave a half shrug without looking at his cousin or sister. "Eh, oh well," he thought out loud and was about to turn around when he felt holes being burned into the back of his head. Turning around, he could see Mel looking as if she was about to kill him. And she made sure he knew that.

"Tyler Daniel! I'm going to kill you!" she practically shouted the whispered threat at him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"You know better than to do that in _this house_ and at this particular _time_!" Mel replied in an exasperated voice. Tyler was about to retort back but then decided against it. Muttering something about overreaction and hereditary under his breath, he led the way up the attic stairs. Patience followed with Mel bringing up the rear.

When he reached the steps, Tyler ascended the steps slowly, taking his time and trying not to make too much noise in case there were any demons waiting for them in the attic. When he reached the attic door, he paused and listened quietly. He opened the door slowly as he made sure that there was no one on the other side waiting to ambush them. He poked his head through a sizable crack and took a look around the attic. He stopped when he saw a spider web to his left in the corner and saw what had to be the biggest spider ever eating a fly. He made a disgusted face and gagged a little.

He managed to croak "Clear" as he continued to watch the spider feast. Opening the door farther allowed room for his cousin and sister to stand next to him in the room. Not once taking his eyes off the spider, he muttered "Ew" and walked over to the podium where a hologram of the book of shadows rested. Mel and Patience followed him and they all stood there, staring at the book.

"Now what?" Patience asked after a few moments hesitation, looking up at her family.

"Should we summon the book?" Mel suggested, looking only at Tyler.

"No, remember the last time someone summoned the book? It was Chris and he found out about it and sent demons after him. I'm not saying that he's stupid or anything, but let's not make the same mistake, shall we?" Tyler replied with a grin and walked around the podium to one of the walls, his back to the girls.

"Then what?" Mel asked, throwing her hands out to the sides in frustration and exasperation.

They could hear him sigh resignedly and he replied, "I guess we're just gonna have to make a time portal." By 'we' he meant only himself. Taking a few steps toward the wall, he threw out his arms in front of him and got to work on the time portal.

While he was doing that, Mel and Patience milled around the attic. There was really nothing to do but to wait. So Patience just leaned against a few stacked up boxes, day-dreaming about the past. Patience sat leaning against the farthest wall from her brother. Her mind began to wander and traveled to her brother's death. She could still Paul's body lying on the floor below her. And his body would continue to lie there until someone stumbled upon it, and who knew how long that would be.

Her mind began to think about how senseless and pointless it was. It could have been avoided, if it wasn't for Tyler and his stupid plan. She began to reason with herself, telling herself that everything Tyler had done up until that point was for their safety. But still, some part of her mind pushed past that and from somewhere inside of her, inexplicable anger and hatred grew for her elder brother. That one part began to tell her that Tyler didn't care about any of them. That all he cared about was getting to the past. That he wasn't even grieving for his younger brother's death or in mourning. He didn't even really care that one part of her mind kept telling over and over. They had never really gotten along before, her and her brother, and sure she got angry at him at times, but this was the worse she had ever felt.

If only he hadn't come up with this stupid plan to go to the past, then Paul would still be with them, sitting next to her and dealing with all of this with her. As an image of her twin's smiling happy fact popped into her mind, hot angry tears appeared and fell down her face.

Tyler had just turned to his family to let them know that he was finally done with the time portal when he noticed Patience sitting there with her head bowed. Confused, he asked, "Hey Patience, you okay?"

She raised her head and stared defiantly at him. She stood up, still staring at him; tear tracks fresh on her cheeks looking like little rivers. He got this innocent and puzzled look on his face, as if he was confused as to why she was so angry with him. A flood of anger was building up inside of Patience, and then the dam broke.

"What do you mean 'am I okay!? Of course I'm not okay!" she shouted at him. "If it wasn't for you and this stupid plan of yours, Paul would still be here with us! And you're acting as if you don't care about any of it! And I know you don't care! I also know that you don't care that Paul just died! I hate you! I hate you and I don't care what happens anymore!"

She knew that she had hurt her brother considerably but her rage blinded her from that and all she saw was a cold person standing there. Tyler just stared at his baby sister, not saying anything. He wasn't going to let anything show, not the pain or sorrow ness which engulfed him at her words. Even though he heard everything that she said, he knew she didn't really mean any of it. He just knew.

"You ready to go?" he asked his sister simply, staring at her straight in the eye unwaveringly. She stared back at him, her eyes defiant. Without saying anything she began to walk forward, ignoring her older cousin. Before she could get very far, however, a demon shimmered in behind her. Before Tyler or Mel could say anything, the demon grabbed the back of Patience's shirt and threw her across the room.

Patience slammed into a wall with a crash and slid to the floor in a heap. Barely a second later, Tyler ran over to his baby sister. "Patience!"

He was by her side in less than five seconds, bending over her. Patience had landed on her side and her back was to Tyler. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her arm a little shake. She didn't stir. Fearing the worst, Tyler turned her over onto her back. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth and a bruise was starting to form on her temple, but besides that, she was fine. Tyler breathed a silent sigh of relief as her light hazel eyes located his brown eyes in a haze of dizziness.

Grunts of pain from behind told him that Mel was winning the fight against the demon. But for now, he had to think about his sister. "You okay?" he asked her as he helped her sit up.

"I think so," Patience answered as she put a hand to her bruised head. She winced as her hand came into contact with the sensitive bruise. As she was doing this, Tyler gripped her arm and helped her to her feet. Now that she was standing, Tyler's eyes scanned her more thoroughly for any other injuries. Patience noticed this and walked away as the sounds of the demon being vanquished could be heard. Trying to not let that get to him, Tyler closed his eyes and took a minute to compose himself.

Turning, he walked over to join his cousin and sister in front of the portal. "Nice job," he complimented Mel on the vanquish.

"Thanks," she said, smiling weakly at him. Patience just stood, not saying anything. She had wiped the blood away from her nose and mouth and the bleeding had already stopped.

"Right," Tyler muttered. "Well, I guess we should get going," he indicated the time portal that was waiting for them, which looked like a plain old wall. "Maybe you should go first Patience."

She just continued to stare at him. Throwing a look in Mel's direction, he mistook her silence and said, "If you're scared--"

"I'm not scared," she interrupted coldly. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, Patience was still mad at him. Trying not to let that get to him as well, he nodded and decided to keep his mouth shut. Finally looking away, Patience walked over to the time portal and was about to walk through when she heard something behind her.

Turning sharply, she looked at Tyler. Who had turned to look at Mel behind him. Mel was just standing there, with a blank look on her face. Tyler continued to watch her, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Mel looked straight into Tyler's eyes and then looked into Patience's eyes. That's when realization dawned on Mel's features. She looked down at her chest and just stared.

Tyler followed her eyes and then immediately blanched. Something pointy was sticking through the fabric of Mel's black tank top. Right above her heart. The front of her shirt was already drenched in blood. She looked back up at her cousins and tried to smile weakly but failed. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she toppled over to the side. She was dead before she hit the floor.

There was an athame embedded in her back that had pierced her heart. Blood had already started to dribble from her mouth like sickening red rivers. A pool of blood had formed around her on the floor in that last few seconds. And she was deathly pale. Her eyelids hadn't closed so Tyler was able to see the whites of her eyes.

He tore his eyes away from this horrible image of his cousin to look behind her. There must have been ten or twelve demons there, all dressed in black. The center one was looking smug, which made Tyler think that it was him who had threw the athame at his cousin. Anger and hatred began to grow inside him and he could feel his hand start to warm with the beginnings of a fire ball. "You killed her," he muttered bluntly.

The demon's smug smile grew wider still. That's when Tyler snapped. The fireball formed in his hand and he launched it at the demon. The demon was taken by surprise and didn't have time to react before he burst into flames and a pile of ash was all that was left.

Then the demons converged on Tyler. He fought them back and even managed to vanquish a few. After a few seconds of fighting, Tyler turned to shout "Run!" at Patience.

But Patience didn't comply. She just stood there, watching her brother fight, shock frozen on her face.

"Patience!"

The sound of her name seemed to send a jolt through her. She looked over at Tyler to see him staring at her intently. "Go! I'll follow as soon as I can!"

Patience stood there, conflicted. Should she do what her brother said or stay and fight with him? But one look into his eyes gave her the answer. She turned around and ran to the time portal, the sounds of her brother fighting haunting her the whole time. She stuck her hand through the time portal and watched happily as her hand disappeared. For the first time since Paul died, Patience felt a surge of hope course through her veins.

Turning around, she shouted at Tyler, "Come on, let's go!"

Tyler vanquished one last demon and was about to sprint over to join her when a cold desolate voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think so."

Then an energy ball came out of nowhere from behind Tyler and hit him hard in the back. Letting out a pain filled yell, Tyler fell to the ground. He laid there, his eyes closed tight in pain, a hand holding onto his back to staunch the blood flow. Patience just watched as her older brother fell to the ground in pain. There was nothing she could do. Then that same cold voice spoke again. "Neither of you are going anywhere."

The remaining demons moved off to the sides to allow their lord forward. Patience could feel a growing sense of dread fill her every being as the owner of the voice moved forward; her worst nightmare come true.

Standing in front of her was a young man with long wavy blond hair and cold ice blue eyes. He was wearing all black and was clearly powerful. Waves of immense power rolled off of him. Patience was silent as the young man walked over to her brother.

Tyler's breathing was heavy and his voice shook as he spoke. "Please, Wyatt, let her go," he pleaded with Wyatt.

"Shut up," Wyatt said harshly and he kicked Tyler in the ribs, hard. Patience was sure she heard a few of Tyler's ribs break. Tyler visibly tried to hold the scream in. Keeping his eyes locked onto Patience's, Wyatt said, "If you want your brother to continue living, you'll come with me now, Patience."

But Patience knew that was a lie, Wyatt was going to kill her and her brother anyway. Apparently, Tyler knew that too, for he twisted around and wrapped his arms around Wyatt's knees and Wyatt fell to the floor with a crash. Then Tyler turned his back to Patience and shouted, "Go! Now!"

This time, Patience didn't wait; she turned and ran to the portal with the intention to leave the place of torture that had become her home. But then a scream made her stop. Turning slowly, her mouth dropped open in horror and pain as she witnessed Wyatt and her brother. Wyatt had summoned Excalibur and had impaled it in Tyler's chest and began twisting it. Tyler's screams would forever haunt Patience to her dying day.

As she stood there and watched, Tyler summoned up the energy and said weakly, "Go… the past…"

Without looking back, Patience turned and ran through the portal, disappearing instantly.

But not before Wyatt screamed, "No!", and launched an energy ball after her. The energy ball hit her square in the shoulder and then she was gone. Back to the past.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Hate it, like it, fall in love with it, or piece of crap? Whatever it is, just click that little that little button that says 'Submit  
Review'. And if you love it, then that little button would help greatly. Just click it and then maybe, just maybe, I'll update! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoe's note:** Hi people! Anyway here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this to alert/favorite. Enjoy!

angel74: Here it is!

lizardmomma: Thanks!

guardian music angel: Thanks! Here's new chapter!

LilyPada94: Here you go!

Bethany Lupin: Thank you! Here!

**_Diclaimer:_** Sadly, I own nothing

* * *

"Come on, Chris! Enough of the secrets and lies!" Piper Halliwell shouted at the young Witchlighter. She was getting really annoyed now. It had been three days since the whole Mr.-Right-and-the-Order-kidnapping-Wyatt-because-of-Chris scenario. Three days since she told him that she never wanted to see him again. Three days and yet he was still pulling this "Future Consequences" crap.

She was holding her hands up in a threatening manner and her two sisters were right behind her. They knew when Piper was in a bad mood and was ready to be blow something up and they weren't about to stop her, they were extremely annoyed with Chris as well.

The young man in question, had backed all the way up against the wall, more than alarmed by Piper's stance. He had never been blown up before, and he didn't want this to be the first time. They had demanded answers to questions that he had been avoiding for the past couple of weeks. He really did want to tell his family the truth, that he was their son. That he was so sorry for all the lies and secrecy, but knew that he couldn't.

"Piper, I can't tell you!" he tried to tell her for what felt like the hundredth time within the last twenty minutes. "Fut-"

"No! Don't you dare finish that! Or I swear I'll blow you up!" she interrupted him and held her hands up again, to emphasize the threat. She had no idea how much those words really hurt him.

In desperation, Chris turned to Leo, who had been standing off to the side the entire time. "Come on Leo-" Chris tried but was cut off for the second time that night.

"No Chris, Piper's right. Time to tell us everything," Leo said calmly. He looked to Piper as if to give permission to continue.

Piper got the hint and turned her head away from her ex-husband. "Thank you. Now, how do you know Wyatt in the future? How do you know us? And, _if_ Wyatt really is evil and _if_ you are here to save him as you claim, why did you come and not one of us?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that. Future-" At least he managed to get a sentence out before being cut off for the third time. Now he was getting annoyed.

"What did I just say, mister?" Piper said angrily. Holding her hands up, everyone could see that she was just itching to blow him up.

"Fine, then I won't say it," Chris said with just as much anger and glaring at Piper with fiery green eyes. "But Wyatt is evil in the future and we need to get back to vanquishing demons in order to save him. So please, can we drop this and get back to work?" Didn't they know how much time that they were wasting with this? But of course they didn't know, how could they? He hadn't old them that there was a deadline.

"No," all four answered simultaneously. Groaning, Chris looked away. "One, Wyatt cannot be evil, I wouldn't that happen to my baby," Piper said.

"Two, why would we let that happen," Phoebe piped up.

"Three, how would we let that happen," Paige put in.

Before Leo could come up with a reason, Chris cut in. "Fine, I get it. But the fact is, he _is-_"

"Zip it! Now give us some answers," Piper said, cutting Chris off once again. Chris himself felt as if he was about to blow someone up.

But with an apologetic look on his face, he whispered, "I'm sorry." And before anyone could do anything, he orbed away. Piper raised her hands quickly and tried to blow him up before he left, but it was too late and instead she blew up a box.

Fuming with anger, Piper turned on her heel and began to walk away. Worried that her emotions might cause her to do something that she might later regret, the others followed.

"Um, Piper, where are you going?" Phoebe asked cautiously, catching up to her older sister.

"Wyatt," Piper answered curtly and quickened her step. Stopping where she was, Phoebe continued to watch Piper walk away until she was gone and turned to Leo and Paige.

"Do you think she's okay?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I doubt it, she looked as if she was about to kill Chris for a minute," Leo answered.

"Well, can you blame her? I mean, Chris would just tell us stuff, and then we wouldn't have to act like this towards him," Paige said as if it was all pretty obvious.

"Right, now let's go. I don't want her to call Chris and then actually kill him or do something else that she might regret." Phoebe agreed and then turned around and made her way to the stairs.

Arriving at the last step, she walked through the foyer and into the living room. Piper was standing in front of Wyatt's playpen and was holding Wyatt. She just stared at Wyatt as his gaze wandered around the room and stopped at his aunts and father and smiled. Without, putting Wyatt down, she turned to face her family and confirmed what they had been thinking. "I thought I was about to kill him back there."

"And it's a good thing you didn't sweetie," Phoebe said and walked over to Piper and put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Why?" Leo asked, stepping up next to Paige. "That would solve most of our problems."

"Well because then we wouldn't get any answers or to see if he was telling the truth," Paige answered for her sister.

"I know that, but why can't he just tell us?" Piper asked exasperated, her brown eyes wandering over her family and stopping on her son. She absolutely refused to believe that her little boy would become evil. How could a sweet little innocent baby become evil?

"Sensing his ex-wife's distress, Leo suggested, "Why don't I go talk to the elders and see what they think?"

"Good idea. Orb away," Phoebe agreed, her smile spreading across her face. Nodding, Leo orbed 'Up there' and left the three sisters in silence, except for Wyatt making tiny baby noises. Mulling it over, Paige thought about the past ten minutes in the attic. _Why doesn't he just tell us the truth, _she thought frustrated. That's when it occurred to her. If they wanted the truth, then what if…

She left the thought unfinished as a plan began to form itself in her mind. "That's it," she mumbled distractedly, realization dawning over her features.

"What's it?" Phoebe asked, her arm still across Piper's shoulders.

"We wanna know the truth, right? Why don't we _make_ him tell us the truth," Paige answered, excitement evident in her voice.

"Are you getting this," Phoebe asked Piper, tilting her head a little.

But before Piper could answer, Paige cut in. "We summon Chris and then we cast a truth spell on him," Paige clarified, her excitement growing.

"Hey, that's a good idea. Let's get to it," Piper agreed, placing Wyatt in his playpen. Phoebe's arm disappeared as she made her way to the stairs, her sisters close behind her. They stopped when a noise from above stopped them. Phoebe turned to her sisters worriedly.

"What was that?" Piper asked quietly. Wasting no more time, Paige grabbed her sisters' arms and orbed them up to the attic. They reformed and looked around the attic. Everything else appeared the way they left it except now they could sense that someone else was in the attic with them.

The three moved in opposite directions, looking for the intruder when Paige called out, "Who are you and what do you want?"

No one answered her, but then again she didn't think anyone would. Phoebe was about to say something when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. A box had moved ever so slightly and she would have missed it if she hadn't been paying closer attention.

"I know you're there. Come out now," Phoebe said calmly and loudly. She thought that she would have to move the box herself when someone stepped out. Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw who it was and she could hear Piper gasp and Paige draw in a breath.

It was a little girl. No more than ten years old. Her raven black hair reached to her shoulder blades and her wide hazel eyes were distrustful and cautious. Her plain red shirt with long striped red and black sleeves her holes in it and was hanging loosely on her small frame. Her dark jeans were faded at the knees and slightly ripped there and there were a few small holes dotting the bottom of the jeans. Her sneakers were falling apart and were seconds away from becoming trash it looked like.

Piper was about to speak up when the girl spoke. "Help…" She mumbled weakly before passing out and falling onto the floor in a heap. That's when the three sisters noticed the dark stain that was slowing getting bigger with each passing second on her shoulder. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked at the girl then at each other, the same thought passing through their minds.

_Now what?_

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Just click that little review button thingy and tell me. And I want lots of reviews too! So click away! And whoever reviews, will get a surprise! So review! Please?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy lately with school and family stuff. But here is the next chapter, finally! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and many thanks to Bethany Lupin, PiperPaigeP3, lizardmomma, and guardian music angel for reviewing. You all get free cookies! Here you go! throws cookies And here are some cookies for the people who added this to favorites/alerts. throws more cookies Thanks again! And I'm gonna try to update again later tonight. Depends on how feel and how many reviews I get. Later!  
**_DISCLAIMER: _**Sadly, I own nothing

Phoebe stood in the middle of the attic, in between her two sisters. She was watching the small girl who was lying on the couch, unconscious. Confusion swept through her in waves, unrelenting, as numerous questions went through her mind. How did the little girl get into their attic without their knowing? Who was she? Where did she come from? What was she doing here? Was she a threat? Or was she an Innocent?

As these questions evaded her, her mind went over the past ten minutes unconsciously.

After the girl passed out, the sisters were unsure of what to do. Should they call Leo to heal her then ask her questions? Or should they wake her up and ask questions then heal her?

They opted for the first choice. They figured that, if they were going to interrogate her, then she might as well be healed ad coherent. She also looked to be no more than ten years old. After all, how evil could a ten year old be? But then all three remembered what Chris said about Wyatt but quickly pushed that unwelcome thought from their minds. Then Paige had taken it upon herself to pick up the young girl and place her on the couch. While she had been doing that, Phoebe and Piper began to call for Leo.

It took a few minutes for the calls to get to him and for him to orb to them. When they filled him on what happened since he left, he started to heal the girl.

Now, all they had to do was wait. Leo had been at it for at least five minutes, much longer then should take. His answer had been that she had lost a lot of blood when they asked him about it.

Now that she had time, she looked at the girl more closely. She was pale as a ghost, reminding Phoebe of an albino. Her lips were cracked and chapped. There were bags under her eyes and she was incredibly thin. Phoebe was horrified. Why did this little girl look like that? Did the girl have any family? And if she did, why would they treat her like this? Did they abuse her?

Her thoughts were cut off when the golden glow from Leo's hands disappeared and he stepped back. As he stood up, the girl opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple times, staring straight up at the ceiling. Slowly, she sat up and winced; her hand flew to her right shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

Her eyes wandered around the attic, taking everything in. They paused momentarily on the Book of Shadows, so quick that the sisters would've missed it had they not been watching her every move. Then the girl's hazel eyes looked over at them and stopped. The distrust and caution from before came back and her eyes bore into them. Phoebe flinched from the sudden stare and stared right back at her. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Piper was the first to speak.

"Hi there, what's your name," she asked. The girl didn't answer. "Well, I'm Piper; this is Phoebe, Paige, and Leo." She pointed to each person in turn as she said their names. There was more silence. "Okay then," Piper said sarcastically.

"Sweetie, do you wanna tell us your name? Or where your parents are? Or how you got here?" Paige asked this time, taking her time and speaking slowly and not making any moves; not wanting to scare the young girl.

The girl just stared at them, not saying a word or making a noise. But when Paige spoke, her eyes looked over at her and they softened a bit. She opened her mouth to say something but then seemed to change her mind and closed it. Then she just slumped backwards, not taking her eyes off of the sisters or Leo. That caught Phoebe's attention and smiled. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," Phoebe spoke quietly and calmly, taking a small step forward cautiously. Seeing this, the girl leaned back a little and closed her eyes and shook her head furiously; her hair flying everywhere.

"Okay, okay," Phoebe said quickly, and stepped back, putting her hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Uh can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Phoebe asked her sisters and ex-brother-in-law. Rubbing her hands together nervously, Phoebe turned a little and walked towards the attic door. She didn't have to look back to know the others were following her.

She stopped when she reached the doors and waited for the others to gather around her. "What are we going to do now?" she asked, keeping her voice low, not wanting the girl to over here them.

"That's a good question. And it's not like we can force her to give us answers," Piper answered, her eyes flicking back and forth between her sisters.

"Can you sense anything from her?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"No, nothing, it's just like Chris. I can never sense anything from him either," Phoebe answered.

"Speaking of Chris, what are we gonna do about him?" Leo asked quickly, he seemed to be the only one worried about the young Witchlighter.

Piper was about to respond with "We'll worry about him later" when a timid little voice spoke up behind them.

"Chris?" Spinning around, the four adults looked to the girl who had just spoken. For once, her eyes were full of hope and the distrustfulness was gone. And at the sound of his name, it seemed to perk her up a bit. She was sitting up straight and was on the edge of her seat, as if in anticipation for something.

Thinking quickly, Paige said, "Uh, yeah, do you know him?" The girl nodded her head eagerly. Thinking again, Paige added, "Do you want to talk to him?" Another nod.

Before Paige could call for the young man, Piper grabbed her arm and said quietly, "Are you crazy calling for him _now_? And what about exposing magic?"

"If it's the only way to get her to talk then yes. And, if she knows Chris, then she must know about magic. And besides, I think that if she didn't know about magic, she would be asking us questions," Paige answered sharply. Removing her arm from her sister's grasp, she turned back to the girl and called, "Chris!"

He couldn't believe this. Chris Halliwell was beyond pissed, he was furious. He was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge with a million thoughts running through his mind. You would think that after all he had done, that they would believe him about Wyatt, but nope. But then again, he did lie to them a lot and keep secrets from them. He lied to them about being a Witchlighter. And he also managed to split Leo and Piper up. One part of his mind used these facts against him. And he wanted so desperately to shut up that part of his mind.

But one fact did hit him hard. He had split Leo and Piper up. His parents were no longer together. That put his existence in danger. And it was his entire fault. Then more things occurred to him. His entire family hated him. His parents and his aunts. Even his big brother who was just a baby didn't trust him. And it was all because of him. He tried telling himself that they weren't his real family, that he was in the past and the sisters in the future had trusted him and loved him. But it didn't work.

He thought about giving up a thousand times before. The idea occurred to him again. What if he just gave up? What if he just stopped the mission to save Wyatt and disappeared from the sister's lives and faded away? Then everyone would be happy. They would all be happy that he was gone and that they would never have to put up with him again. He would be happy that he didn't have to worry about the future anymore.

But then, as usual, the idea was immediately dismissed whenever his mind thought about the future. About his family in the future, his cousins. The only family he had left. They were depending on him to save the future, to save their family, to make everything better. He couldn't let them down.

He thought about his cousins Tyler, Melinda, Paul, and Patience and what they could be doing at that very second. Four separate images popped into his head. One was of Tyler giving out orders at the Resistance headquarters. Another of Melinda posing for a dozen guys who would not stop staring at her and flirting with them, but then letting them down easy. The third was of Paul trying to perfect his powers and to make them stronger. The last was of Patience trying to orb correctly but failing.

The images disappeared when he heard a voice calling him. It was Paige. He thought about ignoring her but he didn't want to give them anymore reasons to hate him.

So with a sigh, he orbed away.

To say Piper Halliwell was impatient was an understatement. It had only been a couple of minutes since her youngest sister called for Chris and already she was getting annoyed. What was taking so long? She was just about to call for Chris herself when the sound of tinkling filled the attic and blue and white orbs filled one part of the attic. Five heads spun to the sound and watched as the orbs formed into a person. "What?" Chris asked in a distracted and bored tone.

Piper was about to retort but was stopped when the girl who had been sitting on the couch suddenly exclaimed, "Chris!" One second the girl was on the couch and the next she was sprinting towards Chris. Chris let out an "Oomph" when the young girl crashed into him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and buried her head in his stomach.

Obviously confused, Chris looked down at the girl and smoothed her hair with his hand while his other hand rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Hey, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?"

At that, the sisters and Leo looked at each other with confused expressions. Since when did Chris use the word "sweetie"? Their thoughts were interrupted when Chris spoke to the girl once again. "What is it Patience?" After he said that, Paige sent Piper a triumphant look hat seemed to scream "Told you so!" Piper rolled her eyes at her sister but then looked at Chris and the girl instead of saying anything. This was possibly their one chance to find out who Chris was.

The girl shook her head in the negative into Chris' stomach and just wrapped her arms tighter around him. When Chris spoke this time, his voice was softer and more caring, "Patience, something is clearly wrong, and I can't help unless you tell me what it is, okay. So talk to me. What is it?"

This confused the Charmed Ones even more. They had never seen this side of Chris before. Maybe they were wrong, maybe he wasn't really evil. They pushed that thought aside for the time being though.

This time Patience didn't do anything. After having successfully removed her arms from around his waist, Chris bent down so that he was looking up into Patience's light hazel orbs and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?" he repeated. Without saying anything, Patience threw a pointed look in the sisters' and Leo's direction. Understanding this, Chris changed tactics.

"You do know who they are right?" he asked her. He knew that Patience would never remember her mom's or aunt's faces because she had been far too young when they were killed. But he knew that she had seen plenty of pictures. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when she nodded. "Well, they can help us with whatever is wrong. So you don't have to be afraid to tell me what's wrong with them here." This time Patience shook her head no furiously like she had done before.

Chris was about to try to explain it in a different way when something occurred to him. Patience was there by herself. But why? He knew his Tyler better than anyone, well maybe except for Mel of course. He knew that Tyler was way too overprotective of Patience and Paul for his own good. There was no way that Tyler would've sent Patience by herself. He would've gone with her, or at least sent Mel with her. And why was Patience even here? The plan was for him to go to the past alone, that was what they had agreed upon; well more like he forced them too. Nobody had liked the fact that he wanted to go alone, but he had used the fact that he was the oldest and that he was the head of the resistance against them.

That's when it hit him. Why Patience was there and by herself. Completely forgetting that the sister's and Leo were even there, he asked in a shaky and quiet voice, "Where's Tyler?"

At the sound of her brother's name, a haunted look took over Patience's features and a crazed look entered her eyes. Her pale pallor went even paler and her hands began to shake slightly. Phoebe was about to ask what was wrong when Patience spoke. Her voice was shaky and she stuttered a bit. "I-I didn't k-know what was g-going on. Tyler said th-that we were going to the p-past. That it was going to be a-a piece of cake. S-so we got to th-the museum, and ev-everything was okay. But t-then de-demons came and attacked us, and-" her voice nearly broke at this and she closed her eyes and swallowed and began again.

"Th-they, uh, had d-dark lighters with th-them. A-and one fired an a-arrow at Tyler. It m-missed and h-hit Paul," she stopped again when a sob escaped from her throat. As soon as the words escaped her lips, Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath and his hands tightened on her shoulders a bit. Patience had closed her eyes and took a deep breath as well.

The sisters and Leo felt as if they were invading. But they couldn't leave; it was as if they were in a trance. And even if they could, they wouldn't. They had to find out what was going on. It seemed as if, whoever this Paul was, he was pretty important to Chris and Patience. And that something else had happened and had traumatized Patience greatly.

"Go on," Chris whispered without opening his eyes.

Taking another deep breath, Patience spoke, "S-so we th-then went up to the a-attic. And Tyler m-made a time portal. And then I-I told him t-that I hated h-him for leaving P-Paul's body a-and he t-told me to g-go through the t-time portal. B-but then d-demons came a-and k-killed Mel, and t-then h-he came a-and k-k-killed Tyler and I-I came h-here," her voice broke completely on the last word and Chris pulled her to him immediately and she cried her eyes out on his shoulder. Her shoulders shook and Chris wrapped his arms around them and he kissed the top of her head soothingly.

He closed his eyes as Patience's tears thoroughly soaked his shirt as he thought over what she just told him. They were dead. Tyler, Mel, and Paul; all three of them were gone. And it had been by Wyatt's hand. Wyatt had killed his own cousins; and it was all because they were going to come to the past, to tell Chris something.

The anger he felt towards Wyatt was replaced by self-loathing. It had been because of him that his three cousins were dead. He could feel himself spiraling into a pool a self-hate. After a few seconds, he was pulled back into reality by Patience's shaking shoulders.

Her shoulders were shaking violently; her small frame was racked by sobs. Thinking quickly, he picked her up gently and placed her on the old couch and laid her down. She placed her head in his lap and he rubbed her head soothingly. Looking at her sisters and Leo, Paige nodded her head towards the door in an indication that they should leave. Piper nodded in confirmation and led the way out of the attic. Leo followed with Paige close behind but Phoebe lagged behind. Before closing the door quietly, she turned and looked back at Chris who was sitting there with his head bowed. Apparently, whoever the people were who had passed away, he had been very close to them.

And for the first time in a long time, Phoebe was able to feel his emotions. A mix of self-hate, anger, sadness, and pain assaulted her all at once. It felt as if she had just been hit by a tractor truck. Steadying herself by placing her hand on the doorjamb, she turned and left the attic; leaving Chris and Patience to grieve silently.

**Author's Note:** So, what'd you think. Hate it, or love it? Just click that little button that says 'Submit Review' and tell me! And remember, I want lots of reviews! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated. My laptop was sent to Dallas cause there was something wrong with it and needed to be fixed. It was gone for like three weeks and I only recently got it back. So yea. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this to favorites/alerts. And here's some cookies for everyone who did that! *throws cookies* Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!_**_Hmm, those are some interesting patterns_, Phoebe thought as she stared up at the ceiling. She was lounging on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Chris or Patience to come down from the attic. It had been well over an hour since she and her sisters and Leo had left them in the attic. And she was completely bored. Well, half bored anyway. Staring up at the ceiling and finding weird invisible patters kept her entertained.

* * *

No one had said anything since they came downstairs; when they decided to leave Chris and Patience alone until they were ready. And so now, Phoebe was bored with nothing to do. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically as she sat there and she re-entertained herself with the ceiling.

But the ceiling quickly lost all novelty when Piper spoke. "Do you think that they're okay?" she asked worriedly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling; as if she could see through the floor above to the attic.

"Don't know, you think we should check on them?" Paige asked, looking at her sisters and ex-brother-in-law. Phoebe was about to respond with "You're kidding me right? They both obviously just lost three people very close to them, and that little girl witnessed it all. We should give them some time." She had felt all of it, she wanted to say. But she never got the chance to. Because then, at that moment, Chris came walking down the stairs.

She looked over at the young Witchlighter as he came into the living room and she nearly freaked. He looked horrible. He was incredibly pale and he looked as if he had just been hit by a freight train a hundred times and then drowned. His normally bright jade eyes were slightly dull and Phoebe's heart went out to him. She remembered what life was like after Prue had died. And if the people who had passed away in the future were close to Chris like Prue had been close to her, then she didn't need her empathy power to know what he was feeling.

Piper was the first to break the silence. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly, as if that just by asking the question, Chris would break. Chris responded only by shrugging and not meeting any of the sisters' or Leo's eyes directly. He felt a little shame at the fact that they had seen what had happened in the attic and his appearance now. He hated looking weak and letting his emotions show. He would've stayed in the attic, but he knew that they would want some answers, so he had come downstairs. He took a deep breath to compose himself and all emotion left his face and he was looking like he always did. Only his eyes held any sign of grief. Only then did he look at the sisters and Leo.

"Yeah, thanks. Patience is in the attic sleeping on the couch. I hope that's okay. She was pretty exhausted." He elaborated, placing his hands deep into his jeans' pockets.

"Yeah, of course," Paige answered quickly. She was afraid that Piper might still be angry with Chris and didn't want her to take it out on the young girl. Sure Chris had lied to them, but that didn't mean Patience had done anything wrong. "In fact, if you want, you can put her in my room and she can sleep there. I'm sure that's much more comfortable than that old couch in the attic." As she said this, she looked at Piper from the corner of her eye. She was grateful when she saw Piper nod in agreement.

Chris nodded his thanks and averted his gaze. An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room and everyone could feel it. Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to break the silence first or let someone else. With the unexpected arrival of his youngest cousin, he wasn't really sure of anything at the moment.

Piper looked around the room at everyone. This silence was killing her. She finally had had enough and spoke. "Um, Chris? I know it's a little soon, but who are Tyler, Mel, and Paul?"

Chris looked over at her when she spoke and winced at their names. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, what with the whole future consequences. But then he did decide to tell them. He figured that as long they didn't know who he was, then everything would be okay. "They were my cousins. Tyler was Patience's older brother and Paul was her twin and Mel was our cousin," he answered her. As he said their names, he felt another stab of pain. And Phoebe felt that pain, but decided to keep it to herself.

All was silent for a while, until Piper brought up the inevitable questions; the questions that they all knew that had to be asked sooner or later. "Look, Chris, I'm sorry about the loss of your cousins, I really am. But, now we need to talk about this."

He gave her an incredulous look that screamed, 'Talk about what?'

"About what we're going to do about Patience and how to get her home," Piper answered his expression, speaking lightly and calmly.

"To hell we're gonna do anything like that," he said, barely hiding the scorn that was dripping from every word.

"_Excuse me!?_" she asked incredulously. How dare he speak like that to her? If looks could kill, Chris would be on the floor dead right now. But he seemed un-fazed by it.

"Look, whoever killed Tyler, Mel, and Paul might be coming after Patience. If that's the case, then I need to find out who it is and stop hi-," he stopped there. A thought had just occurred to him. He continued to stare at Piper for a few moments, and then his eyes went wide. He turned, and ran up the stairs to the attic. He was barely away of the sisters and Leo following him. Only one thing was on his mind: Patience.

How could he be so stupid? Of course he would try to follow her and kill her. And he left her unprotected. _Great, just great, nice job idiot,_ he chastised himself silently. He burst into the attic to find it empty and to see Patience sleeping on the couch peacefully, right where he left her. Even though the attic did seem empty, he quickly cast a quick scan around the room, just in case. Satisfied that no one was hiding there, he strolled over to Patience and knelt by her side.

"Patience, sweetie, time to wake up," he spoke quietly and calmly, shaking her awake. Patience opened tired and blurry hazel eyes and looked up at Chris.

"What Chris?" she asked him, in the kind of voice someone uses when they're woken up from sleeping and they want to sleep some more.

"I just need to you ask a quick question. Do you know how to close a portal?" he asked.

"No, sorry," then she got comfortable again and fell right back asleep. Chris could feel a look of horror dominate his face and he turned to the sisters and Leo. "Uh-oh, we've got a problem."s

* * *

  
**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? Just tell me in a review, how about that? And if you do that, you'll get another present! Just not cookies this time. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Later.


End file.
